Knight of the Vampire
by Midnightxwolfx
Summary: She gave him a glare of disgust, and he sent it right back. If you were anyone else, you'd think sparks were flying everywhere. How is this POSSIBLY a love story? Suck it up because it is. No pun intended. ShikixOC UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Judgement

**Yosh! I finally made it!! Anyway, there's not much to say. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. I only own Kaori, Kenta and Masaru.**

**A picture of my OC isn't up on my DA account yet (Chichi-Bean) but I will post it! KEEP AN EYE OUT!!!**

**I have an MS paint version and a handrawn version. So yeah.**

* * *

"A little fancy looking isn't it?" Remarked a girl with long ebony hair and pinkish eyes. She stood at about 5'2 and was wearing jeans, a red tank top and a white jacket. Pulled over her jeans were brown boots. She looked relatively normal with the exception of her eyes. But then again, in this world, anythings possible (A/N: **ENOUGH! No fourth wall breaking!**)

"Oh, hush up. When a school looks this elaborate you know they have good teachers as well! It's exactly what you need Kaori." Said a tall brunette woman who stood beside the girl, Kaori.

Said girl stared, "Are you calling me stupid?"

The woman flailed her arms frantically in a defensive motion, "What?! NO! I'm just saying you're extremely smart for a fifteen year old and you will finally meet your match at a prestigious school such as this!"

Kaori chuckled, "I know Hana-san, I was merely kidding." Hana pouted.

"How many times have I told you to call me 'Mom'?"

"Many..." Kaori sighed.

The two were obviously not related, they looked nothing alike and Hana didn't quite fit the description of 'Mom'. Hana's husband, Kaito, was Kaori's adoptive father and was currently waiting in the car.

A man with dirty blond hair popped out of a car window.

"Are you going in? Or am I going to have to make you?" Kaori puffed out her cheeks at her father.

"I'm going! I'm going!" She cried before heaving open the grand doors of Cross Academy and being shoved in by unknown forces.

Kaori's parents had died in a house fire when she was three years of age. Hana told her that the only reason Kaori survived was because she was playing on the front lawn. Being three, it was very hard to remember. So she gave up trying, knowing full well that she won't be able to remember her parents.

Kaori was met with a bunch of screams. At first, Kaori thought someone was committing suicide or something. But that didn't turn out to be the case.

The screams turned out to be squeals. The worst kind of screams mind you. (A/N**:Stop the wall breaking!!**)

'_What the hell is going on?' _Kaori thought. Her questions were answered when a group of extremely beautiful students came through two grand doors.

In front was a chocolate haired man with a handful of other beautiful people following him.

'_I-is that it?! Just a bunch of gorgeous people?' _God, she hated this school already...

"Look! I think that's the new girl the whole school's been buzzing about."

Kaori turned her head to find four people, a set of identical blond twins, one boy and one girl, and two other boys, a bleach blond boy and a brunette.

"Hey, what's up? The names Len, my sister over here that called to you is Rin." The blond boy said, gesturing to the only girl in the group. Said girl waved at Kaori, while she waved back.

"Hey new girl, I'm Masaru! Nice to meetcha!" The bleach blond boy grinned, wrapping his left arm around Kaori's shoulders. She could tell he was a very sugar high kid.

"And I, young mistress, am Kenta!" Bowed the brunette boy, he smirked up at Kaori and continued to pry Masaru off of her.

"Thanks... The names Kaori, Kaori Kiriyama." She smirked. Kaori turned toward the screams and the white clad students.

"Who're they?" She questioned. Luckily, the girls were too busy squealing to gasp at what Kaori said.

Rin looked wearily at the Night class before turning to Kaori.

"They're the Night class. Apparently, they're elite. The things-" The blond nodded her head at the fan girls, "-love them because they look good."

"Are they elite because they're smarter? Or because they look better?" Kaori asked.

Len shrugged, along with his sister, "I'm guess option number two, but you never know..."

"Besides!-" Masaru grinned, "You, my dear Kaori, look just as good as Rima or Ruka, and you're in the Day class..." He paused, "I think..."

Said girl nodded, "Of course I am." She had no idea who Ruka or Rima were, she just assumed they were one of the elite.

Masaru's grin grew wider, "There! See?"

Kenta stepped forward and shoved Masaru, who was currently clinging to Kaori's arm.

"I assume you have to meet up with the prefects. Go on now; we're all in your year, so we can meet up with you later."

Rin popped in and gave a gentle push to Kaori, sending the girl flying into the middle of the crowd, where a silver haired boy and a brunette girl were currently holding off a hoard of girls.

All went silent, and that was when Kaori realized she was in the middle of the walkway where the Night class was well...walking...

She clutched her luggage behind her and stared as the brunette girl with enormous eyes ran up to her. Over the girl's shoulder, she could see many sneering school girls glaring at her.

She sweat dropped, _'I'm going to kill those four...' _She slowly bent down to pick up a small rock and proceeded to chuck it at the unsuspecting quartet she acquainted five minutes prior.

The rock whizzed pass both Rin and Kenta, as they had ducked, and instead nailed Masaru in the head. Apparently, Masaru felt obliged to fall in a slow, comical motion. Everyone fell into a pregnant pause as Masaru hit the ground, before Len burst out in a fit of laughter. Kaori twitched and turned on her heel to face a stunned brunette.

"Um, hi! I'm the new student, Kaori Kiriyama, and I was told you were the Prefect?"

The girl shook her head to recover from the initial shock and turned to Kaori, "Yup! I'm Yuuki Cross! I've heard about you! After I finish up with crowd control, Zero Kiriyuu and I-" Yuuki pointed to the silver haired bucket of depression. "-Will show you to your dorm room."

Kaori nodded in response and continued to wait beside Yuuki as the crowd died down little by little. The Night class were near the school building by now.

She surveyed all of the Night class students. There was the chocolate brown haired man in front, a silver-violet girl stood by in a defensive position and there was another dirty blond girl who fought off the girls trying to grab the brown haired man. A blond baby-faced boy was cheering around the girls with a tall, dark blondish guy walking beside him. There was a charming guy with light blond hair, waving at all the screaming fans.

Behind the blond were two bored looking students. They stood in close proximity of each other, so Kaori assumed they were a couple of sorts. The male was very gorgeous; he had cordovan hair and ice blue eyes. The girl was orangey-blond and had electric blue eyes. All of the Night class had very pale complexions. A fact that Kaori thought was highly unusual, unless all of them stay out of the sun 24/7 like vampires.

She looked over at the bored couple again; Kaori recognized them as models she had seen in a few magazines. The raven haired girl looked over at the cheery blond guy with blue eyes. She knew him as the 'genius child' that appeared on many TV shows.

'_Elite and successful... God must be playing favourites...' _Kaori thought with a hint of bitterness.

"-riyama-san! Kiriyama-san!" Kaori turned to Yuuki, who had been calling her name for over a minute.

"I finished crowd control! Come on, Zero will get your bags. Can I see your paper?" The brunette chirped. Kaori noticed Zero move to pick up her luggage.

"A-ah! You don't need to do that Kiriyuu-san!" Apparently, he didn't listen and ended up carrying it anyway. Yuuki scanned the slip of paper Kaori handed her.

"You're in building number two of the girl's dorm on the fourth floor. The sun dorm is behind this gate. The door where everyone was gathered around before was the moon dorm." Yuuki explained, stopping in front of a large gate with a sun carving on it. Zero pushed through it despite his arms being full with luggage.

Yuuki ranted on about school rules, how you shouldn't bother the night class and other important things every new kid needed to know. Kaori zoned out until the trio reached a door labelled '402' and under the number was a new looking door plate that said 'Kagamine & Kiriyama'

"Okay, so here is your room, this is your key and your uniform and books are already inside." Yuuki smiled, handing Kaori a key with a fancy emblem with a rose and the word 'Cross' on it. Zero set down her bags near the room door and left with Yuuki trailing after.

"If you need anything, ask one of us!" The brunette chirped.

Kaori stared at her new dorm room before unlocking it and hauling in all the crap she brought with her, but couldn't get far in because she was slammed to the ground by a yellow blur.

"KAORI-CHAN!!!! SAY ALOHA TO YOUR NEW ROOMATE!!" Screamed the yellow blur, who Kaori was now able to identify as Rin.

"A-aloha?" Greeted a dizzy Kaori.

"Good girl" Rin grinned, patting her new roommate on the top of her head.

"I'm your roommate?"

The blond looked at her, "Damn straight! Come on, let's get you set up! Is there anything heavy in your bag?"

"...Yeah..."

"Great! Let me get Len!"

Kaori stared, "Why just Len?"

Rin gave her a thumbs up, "Because if Len comes, then Kenta and Masaru come as well! It ingenious I tells ya! INGENIOUS!"

Kaori sweat dropped, "Okay..." She watched as Rin zoomed out of the dorm and came back about 5 minutes later with Len, Kenta and Masaru behind her. Kaori thought Rin must've been sugar high to perform such a task.

"Carry it in!" Rin demanded to her brother. Len gave his elder sister a frightened look before speeding into Kaori and Rin's dorm with luggage in hand.

Kenta chuckled and dragged Masaru, who was whining about something no one particularly cared about, into the dorm as well. The brunette boy nodded his head at Kaori.

"Welcome to Cross Academy Kaori-san. Let's both hope you'll get some sleep with this girl as your dorm mate."

Rin glared, "Shut up Kenta!!" Said boy just laughed loudly.

Kaori waited as her new friends bickered, unloaded luggage or whined around, opting to observe the view outside the window.

She caught sight of a certain figure wandering on the other side of the window. It was one of the Night class students. He was the bored model she saw before; the boy was walking slightly behind a few others in the Night class. He must have sensed Kaori looking at him, so he turned around to face her.

Kaori glared at him with slight disgust. The boy reminded her of a man her biological mother had hated deeply. That fact was one of the only things she remembered about her biological parents. Kaori couldn't even remember whose looks she had gotten.

Kaori automatically disliked the boy, though admittedly, she hated the chocolate haired man far more. People have told her not to judge a book by its cover. But he just gave off such a revolting vibe, the Yuuki girl too, but not so much. Kaori could tolerate her presence at least.

The cordovan haired boy returned the same glare, minus the hint of revulsion. His orange haired companion turned and said something to him. He turned to her and replied. He gave one last look to Kaori before turning around to catch up to the other students.

For the whole time, Kaori was sending an intense glare at him, even when he left her sight.

"What are you glaring at?"

Kaori turned around to find Len, who had just finished placing all of her luggage in the room.

She smiled, "Thanks a lot, Len. You didn't have to do that, but I couldn't really stop Rin."

Len chuckled, "It's alright. She usually does this." He paused, "You still haven't answered my question yet."

Kaori looked around the room, Kenta and Rin were still bickering and Masaru was curled in the corner.

"I was looking-"

"Glaring" Len interrupted.

Kaori glared, "Right, I was glaring at one of the boys in the Night class."

"Which one?"

"The one with the cordovan hair and ice blue eyes."

"Cordovan?"

"I think it's a mix between auburn and bole." (A/N: **If you don't know any of the colors I mentioned, look it up.**)

"Oh, him...His name is Senri Shiki. He's some famous model, along with Rima Touya, the chick with the orange pigtails. Why, do you take a fancy to Shiki?" Len questioned.

Kaori shook her head, "No, never. But I guess you could add him to the list of people I dislike in this school."

Len stared, "Already? You just got here! Oh well, any other people you hate?"

"Yuuki Cross, she's okay, but I'm kind of weary of her, I think she's a bit annoying. I hate that guy with the chocolate brown hair that sort of leads the group. I guess that's it so far." Kaori listed.

"That brown haired guy is Kaname Kuran. Don't worry, he rubs us the wrong way as well." Came a new voice. Both Len and Kaori turned to Masaru, who was plopped down on a chair. Kenta and Rin had stopped their argument and were now sitting on Kaori's bed, which was closest to the window.

"You should steer clear of all the Night Class in general. They give off a bad vibe." Kenta warned, sneering at the window.

"I'll keep that in mind..." Kaori said, before shooing the trio of boys out the room so she could unpack and get to sleep.

* * *

Shiki sighed, a small fraction of the Night class had inexplicably arrived at the Sun dorm in the girl's area, he had no idea why he was tagging along. Shiki guessed that it was because of Ichijou and Aido. They wanted to find Yuuki to ask about the new student apparently. Kaname, Seiren and a few other vampires remained in class, while the rest ditched. The teen froze, he sensed someone looking at him. A feat pretty much none of the day class girls could do. They were moving so swiftly (and yet were still walking) and they were hidden in the shadows of the trees. Unless they were trained like the Cross Academy prefects, no human could spot them.

Shiki looked up at a window, where a girl with raven hair and pink eyes glared at him in disgust. He assumed her to be the new girl that stepped in their path a few hours ago. She wasn't like the other girls that swooned over them. She had not even been here for a day, and it already seemed like she hated him.

Shiki threw the glare back. They remained like this for a few minutes before Rima spoke to him.

"Shiki, hurry up or you'll get left behind."

That girl was different. She gave off a bad aura, not one of a human, a hunter or a vampire. Nor any other mythical creature. Shiki just couldn't pinpoint the feeling.

'_Such an odd girl.' _Shiki thought, picking up the pace to catch up.

'_This will be an interesting year.' _

**If you know who Len and Rin Kagamine are from shut the f**k up. I like them so much, I just had to put them in OKAY!? Or the name Kaito. Get it? Got it? Good.**

* * *


	2. Nocturnal Light

**Sorry for no updates! It's just... I have other stories too. But that's no excuse. And I'm really bad with inspiration. D:**

**Kaori: Midnight-sama does not own Vampire Knight! If she did, I would be in it and all this would be happening!! **

**Midnight: No it wouldn't. I would make Yuki less, how would you say, annoying.**

**Kaori: Fine... But if there are ANY character bashing, then it's for the plot! Don't take it personally!**

* * *

"It's pretty unfortunate that you had to arrive when it was so close to Valentine's Day..." Kenta mumbled one day in class.

It had been two and a half weeks since Kaori came to Cross and already her list of things she hated was nearly two feet. The fan girls won't shut up; the teachers feel the need to pick on only her and her appearance drew in a lot of attention as well. Most of the students would give her weird stares because of her oddly coloured eyes. But the rest hasn't really been all that bad. She made friends faster then she had expected, and Kaori was happy none the less.

"Why? What's wrong with Valentine's Day?" Kaori asked, her old school just had a chocolate exchange and then they got on with their lives.

Masaru sighed dramatically and patted her shoulder, "Valentine's Day here is absolute hell. You're smart; you should be able to put two and two together. There are huge amounts of fan girls and fan boys, and then there's the Night Class."

Kaori nodded in understanding, "I see..." She turned to Len, "How can anybody like the Night Class? Especially that brown haired guy that everybody loves..."

"Do you mean Kaname Kuran?" Rin suggested, contorting her face in disgust.

"Yeah! I mean, he has this obviously fake smile. It like he hates the world or something. The only person he gives a real smile to is the Prefect girl." Kaori hissed quietly. It would be rather stupid to say it for the world to hear.

Kenta chuckled, "Didn't she tell you her name? It's Yuki Cross."

Kaori sniffed indignantly, "I prefer to not use her name unless absolutely necessary."

Rin smiled and Len grinned. Masaru patted her head affectionately. Kaori grinned cheekily at her friends.

"Although, I don't quite hate the other prefect, his name was Zero right? Zero Kiriyuu?"

"Yeah, that's right. You know, that's a little odd. Usually people would hate Kiryuu more." Kenta pondered.

"Then I guess I'm odd." She shrugged.

Kaori prepared herself for a headache, for what she had heard from Masaru, the fan girls were going to go even crazier at twilight, because that is when the chocolates will be given.

'_I am so not prepared for this year!' _

---

It was twilight. At the gates of the moon dorm were screaming girls were trying to give their crushes chocolate in hopes of getting the night class's non-existent love in return.

Of course, that's not the reason Kaori was there.

She was there because Rin was dragged into the crowd. And Rin had _**both **_of their dorm keys. Kaori doesn't know _WHY_. She just _DID_.

"Excuse me! If you would just- Ow! Hey!" Kaori glared at one of the girl's backs. She had just been trying to find Rin. But the fan girls won't cooperate.

"Hey, wait your turn! We all want to give them chocolates you know!" One girl shouted, as the night class walked in to the open. All girls moved aside in to organized lines, but that required a lot of bustling, so Kaori was pushed around quite a bit.

"Shut up! I don't want to give any friggin' night class chocolate!" Kaori hissed. Unfortunately, the screams over powered her voice, and the girls over powered her!

The unfortunate girl was shoved to the front of the crowd where the night class was walking..._again. _(No, they were not _again _walking. She was _again _shoved in front of a walking night class.)

She nearly tripped Kaname over. But him being an overly graceful bastard, (vampire, but she doesn't know this.) he doesn't fall.

Of course everyone in the vicinity of the area who belongs in the "We love Kaname-sama" fan club nearly exploded.

A girl with long wavy hair ran up to Kaori and grabbed her by the collar. Kaori could identify her as Ruka Souen of the night class. When Ruka started talking, Kaori wished she was deaf because that girl was LOUD when she wanted to be.

"How dare you nearly trip Kaname-sama! In case you didn't know, his life is far more precious than yours!" She screeched.

What Kaori said (or yelled) next simply could not be controlled by her. She was just too pissed. She wouldn't have _originally _said it, but she did.

"For you information, I didn't even want to come to this rabid dog pit! I was shoved in to the open by those day class students behind me! And I don't care how much you _think _your precious Kaname-sama's life is but I highly doubt it's worth more than mine or anyone else here!" She hissed. Her hand shot to her mouth. _'Oh no, I did not just say that! Damn my temperament!'_

Ruka's looked like she was about to punch the life out of Kaori, but instead opened her mouth to retort but stopped when a hand was placed on Kaori's head.

A hand that belonged to one of the night class.

"Lay off Ruka, what you said was uncalled for as well. Besides, you heard her; she was pushed here by the day class girls. She probably didn't mean it anyway. As we all know, this day is pretty stressful, especially to those who don't share the same views as the rest." Shiki said, looking Ruka in the eye. It didn't seem like it, but Shiki was just as surprised as the two girls he was talking to.

'_Why am I defending __**this **__girl? Oh right, because I hate Ruka more.' _He thought to himself. _'Yeah, that's probably it.'_

Ruka growled but said nothing. She let go of Kaori and walked ahead to Kain and Ichijou. With a thud, Kaori hit the pavement in a less-than-graceful fashion.

She grabbed the hand Shiki offered and hauled herself up, "thanks for that."

"Just don't do something so stupid again," he whispered in her ear. The close proximity made the girls in the stands roar with envy.

"No promises," she glared. This guy was going to get her killed by the rabid fans. It was probably his intention too!

"I can't save your ass everytime," Shiki snorted. Kaori twitched, he's really getting on her nerves. The most annoying part is that he's right.

"Your help was uncalled for in the first place!"

"Would you rather be teared apart by nasty witch?"

"..."

"That's what I thought."

"By the way," he continued, "your friends are waiting near the school gate entrance. We were heading there right now, want to come?" He smirked at her. The offer caught Kaori off guard. Looking around, she found that it was probably the safest way out, considering the hoards of rabid fans and all.

Kaori sighed and nodded reluctantly, "fine, I'll come." They walked to the rest of the night class students. The boy with light blond hair and emerald eyes waved cheerfully at the two.

"Nice of you to join us!" He chirped. Aido turned to the two.

"Why is she here?" He hissed, clearly still displeased about the incident that happened not too long ago.

Shiki turned to him, "I'm escorting her back to her friends."

Aido glared, "Why can't she go around?"

"This way's safer, so far anyway..." Shiki mumbled the last part. The whole night class heard, due to their sharp senses. They all turned to Shiki and gave him a look. "Besides, it would be ungentlemenly of me to send her back there." He gestured to the envious, screaming crowds. "And if I did, then Ichijou-senpai would hit me."

_'Nice to know he cares. Not that I give a rat's ass.' _Kaori thought.

"Can't argue with that logic," Rima chanted, and proceeded to engage in conversation with Kaori. Shiki didn't know what they were talking about, probably girl stuff he would never understand. The only thing he got out of it wass introductions. You know, 'Hi! I'm Rima! What's your name?' or 'My name's...' That one thought made Shiki freeze. He had no idea what the raven haired girl's name was. He sighed, it's not that he wanted to know. But he and the girl now had some sort of connection due to the stunt he pulled, anyone would feel obliged to know that person's name after that.

"I'm surprised you aren't one of those girls who fall instantly for one the boys in the night class. But I guess there are those occasional special ones." Rima remarked to Kaori.

"How are you so sure I _haven't _fallen for one?" Kaori questioned jokingly. Rima gave her a look, but cracked a small smile none the less.

"Because I heard you in the crowd about not wanting to give anybody chocolate," she explained.

Kaori's eyes widened. It was a shock to learn that Rima had heard her say it, but not the girls who were around her at the time. It made Kaori ponder, but she brushed it off and decided there was a logical explanation.

She was even more shocked to have a yellow blur knock her down to the ground.

"I saw what happened! Did the fan girls hurt you? Are you alright?" Rin panicked. Len walked up and pulled her away.

"Lay off sis'. Kaori-chan's alright, right?" He turned to said girl.

Kaori nodded, "Of course. Oh!" She turned to Shiki.

"Again, thanks for that. Here," she reached into her school bag and fished out a white rose that was snagged on her when she was pushed through the crowd of fans. It was a pretty strong plant. There was virtually no damage to it. Poor girl, lost her present. Of course the fuchsia pink eyed girl didn't really care. Kaori tossed it to Shiki and he caught it with ease. "It's a thank you gift." She knew she had a feeling there was something bad about him. But Kaori was raised by both her adoptive parents and deceased parents to be polite to anyone who helped her in some sort of situation, then she can go back to being suspicious.

She swore there was a hint of a smile on Shiki's face. But Shiki smiling sounded really odd to her. So Kaori figured he _didn't _have a facial expression aside from mildly pissed of and downright lazy.

He stared at the rose briefly, "thanks. I appreciate it."

Rima waved at Kaori as said girl ventured out toward the sun dorm with the Kagamine twins.

The orangey-haired blond turned to her modelling companion, "do you really like it?"

He kept staring at it, "it's a polite gesture none-the-less."

Rima rolled her eyes, "so are you going to keep it?"

Shiki pinned it to his uniform until he got back to the dorm, "yeah, I'm going to keep it..."


	3. What Other Kind is There?

**There are no words to describe how lazy, busy, and uncreative I am. Why busy? Because it's my last year at my beloved school and there is a shitload of work to be done. And I'm lazy and the Vampire Knight fandom wasn't the first thing on my mind. My interests kinda drift if you know what I mean...**

**I tried, because I know some of you like stories that continue. Especially since I'm disinterested and all. And don't point out my mistakes or imperfections because I write because I WANT to. Not for the perfections. If you want to see the "perfect" story, make your own. I don't care if your review is supposedly helpful, I don't want it.**

**_NOTE: If you took this note the wrong way (this is to the people who've helped me along the way) then that was my way of telling those damn flamers who still read my work to FUCK OFF._**

**But I thank the kind reviewers and subscribers for sticking by this story that borderlines on dead!**

**Disclaimer- Do not own, k thnx.**

* * *

I never said I was warming up to the night class. Maybe Rima, but other than her, everyone else can go suck on it, especially Kuran, Shiki and that bitter harpy, Ruka.

After St. Xocolatl's day, I had gone right back to feeling suspicious of the night class. Something was wrong with them. It was as if they were hiding something, something _big._

I sat on my dorm window sill in deep thought. It was almost twilight, and I could see girls begin to swarm the gates of the moon dorm.

"What's got you so Ruka-ish?" Rin chuckled. She tossed me a juice can from the kitchen.

"Same old, same old," I mumbled.

"Suspicious of the night class?"

"Yeah,"

"You know, you got to give up on them. Maybe their rich parents pulled some strings and now their elite. Maybe they can afford plastic surgery. I don't know! All I know is they can afford to do anything they pleased," Rin shrugged.

Maybe they can afford to get away with murder. I chuckled at the thought. I don't think they would go that far. Although the idea still remained plausible.

I closed my textbook, stressing about the damn test tomorrow. But then again, when I have I ever cared about my grades?

I sighed and curled up in my bed.

**~---~**

A big fat ninety-two was smacked on my test paper. See? Don't know why I was worrying.

"How'd you get that?!" Kenta hissed. He looked at his grade of eighty-seven.

I shrugged in response. It was the last class of the day, and at twilight, the girls will rush over to the gates of the moon dorm to take pictures and try to rip the uniforms off of their idols.

I got the feeling Rin was developing the slowest crush on Takuma Ichijou in the history of ever. Why? Why else do we go to the gates every day?! And once he enters the school, she tells me we're done and urges me to the dorm. Done with what?!

And every day we stand near the gates, I burn holes into the backs of Kaname Kuran's, and then move on to Shiki Senri's.

They know I'm suspicious of them. But they won't do anything about it. At least today I won't have to see them. I was ditching Rin to hit the town.

I silently gathered all of my dance equipment into my bag. My Nike high tops, my sweats and everything else.

Students were allowed outside school grounds during weekends. But the headmaster gave me permission to leave on Mondays too.

There was a dance studio I went to every Monday. It's where I practise b-boying. It's pretty awesome right? Of course it is.

No one knew I was a breaker, because no one knew I even left the grounds on school days.

I walked into the courtyard and saw the hoard of girls and the night class. Guess I didn't miss the rush. I never realised how many there were, but apparently, quite few.

I couldn't reach the gates to leave because it was blocked by the night class filing into the building. It was like waiting for a car to pass so you can cross the damn road.

I pinpointed the boy I was most suspicious of. He stood beside Rima, as always. Rima spotted me looking at them and jogged over, a toothy grin on her otherwise, lazy face.

"Hey Kaori-san, my agent spotted you in town the other day and wondered if you would like to make some extra cash," Rima smirked.

I mulled it over. I did need cash, and lots of it. I faced her, "yeah, I'm up for it, what does she want?"

"She wants you to be a model of course! Your tall enough and pretty enough!"

I looked Rima over. To be at least considered to be a model, you had to be like, 5'8. Rima was only 5'5, proving to me just how gorgeous she was if the agency wanted her so badly. I was about 5'7 and a half so it was all good. Len said it was funny to watch Rin and I walk side by side because I towered over her 5'1 frame.

"Um sure, what do I do?" I asked, eyeing the orange haired girl wearily.

She handed me a piece of paper, "here's her card, call her when you have the time!"

"Yeah, okay," I nodded and she headed off to school. I did a double take and saw Shiki giving me a mild glare, like he was calculating or something. I gave him a dirty look and trotted off to my dance studio.

I brushed passed him without a second glance. "Have fun dancing," he whispered. I froze, I was sure _no one _knew I left the grounds to dance. Why, above all people, did _Shiki Senri _know?! Does he stalk me or something?!

I wandered around town, taking everything in fully for the first time in a while. I saw an old building that looked thousands of years old. It seemed vacant and as if no one wanted to step foot in there, except the doors looked like they were just used. Curiosity got the best of me and I headed inside the building.

The first floor was eerily empty. There was only a stairway to the basement. It looked like it had been walked on thousands of times just recently. I tiptoed down the steps and saw a grand ballroom. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Like a castle or something.

"Woah," was all I could say.

A lone child sat in the middle of the room. He was small and looked a little like Shiki.

The boy looked at me and our eyes met. They were the most unusual eyes. And they harboured anger, resentment, and every other negative emotion possible. One was blue, the other was maroon-ish, and they frightened me slightly.

"Hello miss," he said in a light sugary voice.

"Uh, hey, do you own this place or something?" I asked. It was highly unlikely his family did, but this place was so well kept. It's as if there's a huge number of people down here every week! It was possible his parents are stinking rich like the elite students. If they were then I had no doubt that someday he'll wear the same white uniform as they do.

"No, but our kind holds many balls and parties here," he smiled.

"Your kind? What other kind is their?" I panicked slightly. The hell was this kid talking about?

"Would you like me to show you?" He stared at me with those menacing eyes, masked in feigned innocence.

My eyes widened and I nearly choked. My mind was screaming at me to get the FUCK away from that kid.

"No, I'm good, I'll just be going now," I backed away slowly and up the stairs.

"See you around, Kiriyama-chan," a sweet little voice drifted up the steps. I picked up the pace and ran for it.

Screw dancing! There was no _fucking _way I was staying in this town! I'm going back to the dorm! Oh God it's like the Unborn all over again!

I rushed up to my room, shoved the key into the lock and flew to my bed like wonder woman.

"The hell's gotten into you?" Rin stared at me questionably, looking up from her magazine.

"Erm, nothing, absolutely nothing,"

"Whatever you say," Rin mumbled. I snorted and turned over in my bed. We fell into an eerie silence.

"Did you see Ichijou-san today?"

"...!"


	4. Bloodhound or Parasite?

**In my opinion, this is much better than the chapter before. Because stuff happens in this. I just needed something to lead to it. Haha. Sorry the last one was so boring.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't own.**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

_~Bloodhound or Parasite?~_

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of rustling in the bushes below our second story room. I snatched my cell from the bedside table and opened the window slightly. The building was an old design, so there where many bricks purposely placed unevenly on the walls, making it perfect to climb on.

I stepped carefully into the woods. No matter how many times I looked around, there was no living thing to be seen.

There was a clearing up ahead, a small one no doubt. I heard high, shrilly giggles before I ducked into a shrub.

Two day class girls entered the clearing from the opposite of me. They were armed with cameras and giggling loudly. I saw one trip and not get up. Her friend started comforting her. She apparently got a scrape on her knee.

"Can you walk?" Her friend whispered.

"I don't think so, it hurts too much,"

Holy crap, it's a knee scrape. I got thousands of those when I was a child.

I heard footsteps and a figure leap through the air. This can't be good. And as horrible as I am, I want to record it. I turned on my cell phone's video camera and directed it to the clearing.

I heard someone grab the branch of a tree not far from the shrub I was hidden in. A third girl entered the clearing. As I got a better view, I recognized her to be the prefect, Yuuki Cross.

She was yelling at them that it was unsafe to be around at this time of night. What? Are murderers going to sneak in through the gates to eat our flesh and suck our blood?

"I thought I smelled something good," a boyish voice chimed.

I pointed the camera lens towards two guys stepping out of the shadows, Akatsuki Kain and Aido Hanabusa.

"Oh my God, it's the night class!" The day class girls squealed.

My breath hitched in my throat. Something smelled good? What was he, a dog?

Aido raised his head and sniffed the air contently, "ah yes, something does smell fantastic!"

The girls squealed quietly, "did you hear that? He said we smell nice!"

"Back off Aido," Yuuki hissed, pointing some rod at him.

"Relax, geez, we smelt blood and decided to check it out," Aido claimed, totally relaxed.

Okay that's gross. That's what smelt good to him? Blood?!

"The scent I was talking about," he grabbed the prefect's hand, which I now realized was stained with fresh blood, "was your own." He licked her hand and lapped up all the remaining blood. Eww! What the hell was that?! I squirmed unconsciously.

"A vampire?!" One girl screamed.

"Impossible!"

Aido looked up, blood dripping from his now visible fangs. I saw the two girls' slump to the forest floor. I don't blame them, this is pretty scary shit.

"May I partake from your neck?"

A gunshot resounded throughout the small forest. The bullet flew past Aido and Kain and made a purple glowing pattern on the tree closest to me. The bullet landed right in the shrub I was hiding in. I snatched it up and stuffed it in my boot, afraid that one of the prefects might take away my proof. I ended the recording and shoved my phone down my other boot.

Kiriyuu jumped in between Aido and Yuuki, snarling ferociously and pointing a gun at Aido's head.

"You should be careful of that gun, Aido," said a smooth, velvety voice.

I mentally hissed, Kuran. He's probably wandering around sucking blood too.

"I'll be taking care of you two," Kuran said, grabbing Aido. He nodded in acknowledgement toward Yuuki and Kiriyuu, who was still growling like a dog.

"What? Me?" Kain asked, pointing to himself. I totally forgot about him.

"Yes, you didn't do anything to stop Aido," Kuran turned to Yuuki, "do you need any help with the two who fainted?"

Yuuki shook her head, "no, we'll take them to the headmaster to modify their memories."

"What about the one hiding in the bushes?"

Yuuki looked confused, "there's no one hiding in the bushes?"

"Actually," I felt someone grab the collar of my shirt and hoist me in the air, "there is one who still remains conscious."

I twisted in the air and was met with icy blue eyes. Oh shit.

Shiki Senri stared at me with a sparkle of amusement.

"Heh heh, hi there?" I grinned sheepishly.

"Pleasure to meet you," Shiki smirked.

"Kiriyama-san?!" Yuuki screeched.

"I'll be taking these," Shiki held up my cell phone and the bullet from Kiriyuu's gun.

What?! NO! I snarled at him and struggled against his grip. The only proof I had, and he was taking it away!

"Would you quit it? I'm already wasting my time holding onto you." Shiki hissed.

"Let me go you bloodsucking demon!" Shiki's grip tightened as his glare hardened. "And give me back my stuff!"

"No,"

My teeth clenched, "so you're a parasite AND a jerk?!"

"I didn't come here for this,"

"Wha-?!" Something struck my head and my vision became black.

**~------~**

The sun shone through my dorm window, burning my eyelids open. A groan escaped my lips.

"Ow, what the hell happened?" I rolled over and saw that Rin's bed was empty. There was a note on her bed stand. It had my name written on it in Rin's intricate hand writing.

I picked it up. It read:

_Dear Kaori,_

_The prefects carried you in last night and said you fainted in the forest near the dorm. What were you doing in the woods? Cross said you were dizzy and felt sick. Personally, I thought you looked completely and utterly fine when we went to bed. Anyway, the headmaster let you off the hook today so you can sleep in and get better and all that junk._

_Hope you feel better!_

_Rin_

Why was I even outside? I don't remember anything from last night.

I sighed and threw the note aside. Underneath Rin's note was my phone...

...and a bullet...

...What the FUCK was a BULLET doing on her night stand!? I frantically turn on my phone to text her.

There was a note in my phone:

_**You're lucky I let you keep them.**_

Who is this person? Did they mean the bullet? Oh God, is this MY bullet?

I fiddled with the bullet. It had a beautiful design on the side. It was a cross with a rose over top. The whole bullet was wrapped in a print of vines and petals. I wonder why anyone would get such a beautifully made bullet. It's just going to shoot right through someone. It's not like they're going to see it.

I searched my phone for any trace of what I did last night. I only found one, a video that was taken at eleven o'clock from the night before.

I hit play and silently watched.

My breath hitched in my throat. The only sound was my cell phone hitting the carpet.

One word escaped my lips in a small whisper. But I think _they_ would still be able to hear it.

"Vampires..."


End file.
